The Traitor
by KChristian
Summary: Sad srory of betrayal and greed.
1. Intro before you read my story

Sorry, if you want to read the whole story.  
  
See, I haven't worked on it for a long time, and Chapter 2 took a few months, I haven't really had time to write.  
  
I'll try to get Chapter 3 out, but just read the first two.  
  
KChristian 


	2. Enlistment

Enlistment  
  
----------  
  
He stepped out onto the grass.  
  
They crisped under his feet.  
  
The time: 2.13a.m, 12th April, year 3067A.D.  
  
"I hope he won't mind me for being a few minutes late," saboteur specialist Johnny Terng said to himself. "I've known Ang like a brother..."  
  
He went to the watch tower and checked the mounted machine gun. "All in order," he thought to himself. He found a note on the small table holding a flask of coffee. It read,"Don't fall asleep! Sorry, gone on a mission. Here's some coffee. - Ang"  
  
Johnny screwed open the flask. "Strong mexican brew. Good taste. Thanks Ang," he said to no one in particular. Ryan Ang and Johnny have been friends since five years ago, when they were in the CCMT[B], or Confederal Compulsary Military Training [Boys only].  
  
A young man appeared. He seemed like a person from Country Federal Code 130, or Vietnam. Johnny immediately grabbed hold of the gun and trained it on the man. He aimed a little bit right, and fired. The man immediately looked up after he heard the loud blast of firing, and silent wooshing of the wind as the laser sliced through the air and earth as a knife through butter. He straightened his tie and shouted," Hey! Please-ah do-ah not-tah shoot-tah!"  
  
Johnny looked back and said,"Who are you?"  
  
The man said nothing, just climed up the ladder to the outpost, and almost got electrocuted. "I'll turn off the shock charge for you."  
  
A depressing sound, and the man walked up to Johnny.  
  
"Ahh! Good e-vah-ning. Me be agent for the Rebel Refugee Militia."  
  
Johnny was taken aback. The fact that the Rebel Refugee Militia, or RRM for short, had come back to the Milky Way [especially whack here on Earth] from galaxy Siruqoi 32F7 meant that they had not been able to change it to inhabitable standards [as Earth officials declared], or they had decided to strike back.  
  
The man started again, this time with a better accent.  
  
"We, at RRM, have decided to finally overthrow the corrupted government of the Milky Way. Now, I want to give you an offer you cannot resist. I offer you $3 million CP, a new identity, and a high-ranking position in the RRM. The time for communism to rule has come. We have controlled..."  
  
Johnny was in a mental whirlwind. $3 million dollars of universal credit! And a new identity if found out! He was thinking about what he could do with the money, and missed the words "Cuba", "North Korea", "Russia", "Al-Queda"...  
  
His mind cliked back to action.  
  
"...the corrupted government must be taken by force! We must clense the world of corrupted democracy, with the clean and pure communist government!"  
  
"But if I decide not to do it?" Johnny still had his doubts.  
  
"Then I kill you," the man said, with a knife to his throat, put there quick as lightning.  
  
Johnny thought of the disgusting pay of $1800 a month, and decided to take the job.  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Bomb the Confederal Nuclear Research Facility, the Biological Weapons Facility of the Confederation and the Dangerous Chemicals Testing Facility for the Confederation.  
  
"Then, go to the Kennedy Spaceport..."  
  
"But that's been down for at least a century!" Johnny exclaimed.  
  
"It still works. Trust the RRM. As I was saying, go to the spaceport, and take us the XSR-9820-S. We will be waiting at Leningred."  
  
"CNRF, BWFC, DCTF then Ken SP," Johnny said to himself."Consider it done, my comrade,"  
  
"Have fun with this money. Bombs are also in there."  
  
The man left.  
  
Johnny opened the case, and did a quick 2 minute count.  
  
$3 million CP.  
  
And six Quantum-Destruction Molecule bombs.  
  
"Consider it done..." 


	3. Nuclear Assignment

Assignment  
  
----------  
  
Nuclear  
  
-------  
  
Time was 1a.m, 20th April, 3067.  
  
Two more hours.  
  
***  
  
Time was 3.01a.m, 20th April, 3067.  
  
Now.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Johnny was dressed in full battle gear. As a captain, he was allowed around a country from 1a.m to 5a.m. The gear was a different story.  
  
He turned on the B-32-A infraed binoculars. One guard.  
  
He took out the weapon.  
  
A simple crossbow. With a titanium bolt.  
  
"Fwoosss..."  
  
A sickening squlech, and a dull thud.  
  
The way was clear.  
  
***  
  
  
  
He rushed in silently, turning on the personal cloaking system.  
  
He was a human chameleon now.  
  
He rushed up the watch tower.  
  
He turned on the infraed binoculars.  
  
He looked down.  
  
Nobody but him.  
  
3.17a.m.  
  
Good time.  
  
***  
  
He moved silently around the building.  
  
The bombs he held were big.  
  
And powerful.  
  
The Quantum-Destroying Moleculer bomb was, literally anti-matter. They tore apart an atom to fuse and implode the quantum particles in it. In esscence, it was a fission bomb, but without the radiation.  
  
He planted one at the North-East corner of the massive building.  
  
He moved to the other side of the building.  
  
He stepped on crisp grass on the way.  
  
Johnny thought little of it.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
***  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Running.  
  
Towards Johnny.  
  
"Shit!" Johnny whispered.  
  
He cocked and loaded his crossbow, with an explosive charge.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
Ten, twenty men.  
  
Johnny suddenly dropped into a roll, then into a bush.  
  
The footsteps stopped.  
  
Eighteen men.  
  
"Fwosswop..."  
  
"Click."  
  
"What the..."  
  
"De-CHHHHUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
  
The place went up in flames.  
  
No time.  
  
The place would go soon.  
  
Johnny ran past, all the way to the other side of the facility.  
  
He quickly set the Quantum-Destroying Moleculer bomb.  
  
He ran out of the base, and into his ATHP.  
  
He turned on the hoverpads, and flew over the land at top speed.  
  
He counted.  
  
"Five clicks...Ten clicks...Twenty clicks...Forty clicks. Done."  
  
He flicked the switch.  
  
The next day, the Confederal Nuclear Research Facility was a ruined ghost town. 


	4. Execution

Execution  
  
---------  
  
It was a snowy Saturday morning.  
  
He was brought out on to the execution pad.  
  
The smell of death lay heavily upon that place.  
  
The blood-stained snow crunched under the boots of the soldiers and Johnny Sng.  
  
The cursed man looked wearily at the big clock. 11.18a.m. 17 more minutes left in his fleeting life.  
  
He remembered the time when the very people cleaning the rifles, dressed in their smart and crisp uniforms, had fought and trained beside him. He saw his particular friend, Sergent Ang, wiping the tears from his eyes. And Private Ho, Lieutanent Lee...  
  
He remembered the night, 2.13a.m, 12th April, year 3067A.D, outside base camp. Exactly one year ago. He met a friendly young lad. He held on himself no arms, but had a suitcase, and was smartly dressed. He had thought him a young and sprouting entrepreneur. Little did he know...  
  
11.20a.m. 15 more minutes.  
  
The 22-year-old lad approached him with the suitcase. He said that there was three million confederal planet dollars in it. More was to come if he followed his instructions.Three million dollars is a lot of money. Confederal planet currency was universal. Literally.  
  
11.25a.m. 10 more minutes.  
  
All he had to do to get that money was to commit treason. Johnny was reluctant at first, but when the lad offered many rich men's names... He couldn't resist. All he had to was to bomb three key facilities. Easy, for an experienced sabotuer such as Johnny.  
  
11.30a.m. 5 more minutes.  
  
Problem: He was trying to bomb the very people who had trained him. The three military facilities were Chemical, Nuclear and Biological Weapon Development facilities. Easy, Johnny thought. Until he remembered what his favourite teacher had thought him:-  
  
11.32a.m. 3 more minutes.  
  
-"Always know your enemy as well as yourself. This will ensure victory in everything you do.-  
  
11.33a.m. 2 more minutes.  
  
That is also the motto of our armed forces." He had been taught that as his first lesson.  
  
11.34a.m. 60 more seconds.  
  
Johnny knew all about the Army.  
  
11:34:30a.m. 30 more seconds.  
  
He had been in it all his life.  
  
11:34:40a.m. 20 more seconds.  
  
He had gone through countless self-evaluation tests.  
  
11:34:50a.m. 10 more seconds.  
  
What could possibly go wrong?  
  
11:34:55a.m. 5 more seconds.  
  
Or so he thought  
  
11:34:57a.m. 3 more seconds.  
  
The Army Knew everything about him.  
  
2 seconds.  
  
"Load and aim!"  
  
He braced himself.  
  
1 second.  
  
"Ready..."  
  
Johnny uttered his last prayer.  
  
Zero.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Squish...splash...thud." 


End file.
